


LoveJoy

by Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Astrology, Astronomy, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Locked In, M/M, New Years Eve, Smut, Weekend Getaway, Whirlwind Romance, geek!harry, lads holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: “Dance-mat!” Liam voted.“Guitar hero,” Zayn chirped up.“What about a game of Trivial Pursuit?”The voice was deeply serious and even Louis grinned as Harry leaned forward in his seat.Three faces scoffed.“Jesus, Hazza, live a little,” Niall teased.“Is that what a wild night is like for geeks?” Zayn wondered.“No, that would be more along the lines of driving out to the middle of nowhere and camping in a field to study the interstellar medium of the Orion Nebula,” Harry quipped with a little, happy smile.





	LoveJoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All
> 
> This is another little thing I wrote based on science geek Harry. Blame the planets jumper he wore ;)
> 
> Please note I know nothing about astronomy/astrology and researched all info used; some has been manipulated to suit the story.
> 
> Lovejoy is a real comet however :) 
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Ang

 

Louis was late.

 

Louis was always late. It wasn’t his fault most of the time; he either got dragged into someone else’s drama or he was helping out a member of his family ( predominantly girls) and actually, who was he to say to no to someone who needed his help?

 

He parked his car in a crooked mess and turned off the lights; tugging the keys impatiently from the ignition.

 

This weekend was New Year’s Eve and he had planned the whole weekend for him and his mates to get away from the craziness of normal life and spend some quality time together; just the four of them. ~~~~

The bungalow had been booked in July before it got too busy, but it was perfectly located to walk the short distance to the local bar where a New Year’s Eve party-night was also planned; tickets already bought and paid for.

 

It was as he was pulling his suitcase out of his boot that he wondered if Zayn, Liam, Niall and Calvin had already ear **-** marked the best of the three bedrooms; the six of them agreeing to share either singles or King-size mattresses for the three nights they’d be staying.

 

Calvin was organising the pairing up which was bound to resort in some kind of argument if history was anything to go by. He snorted, slamming his case on the ground to lock up his car; tugging his denim sheepskin coat around himself to ward off the chill.

 

The path up to the homely-looking bungalow was long and Louis sighed as he struggled with the latch on the gate; darkness surrounding him with no street-lamps or outside lights to assist. His fingers were numb with the bite of cold; the metal of the latch not helping matters  as his fingers were stinging  while he fidgeted the lever angrily.

 

He was about to toss his case over the damn gate and climb over after it when-

 

“You’ve got to yank it up.”

 

Louis jumped; heart leaping into his throat. Because-

 

_What the fuck?_

 

His eyes trawled the darkness to find the body that went with the voice. He squinted, making out a long shape on the lawn.

 

“What?” He called, breath pluming out in the cold air.

 

“It’s stiff,” the guy said back. His voice was so deep there was no mistaking he was male. “You have to really…“

 

Louis jerked the metal latch upwards and it gave way; the gate releasing to let him through. He didn’t try to get the latch to shut again. He looked over to the lawn.

 

“Um…who are you?” He asked, walking slowly closer with his case trailing quietly behind.

 

“Who am _I_?” The man repeated. “Who are _you_? Who are any of us?”

 

Louis stopped near his feet. He was wearing buckled shoes of some description and what looked like corduroy flares. His upper half appeared to be wrapped in a shaggy-haired dusk pink jacket; pulled around him to ward off the cold. He had long hair, Louis could make out when he peered over; trying to gain eye-contact. He also appeared to be wearing glasses.

 

“Is that from a film?” Louis asked of his rather philosophical answer.

 

“You do know there are billions of stars in the milky way?”

 

Louis frowned.

 

Because _seriously_. Who was this person and-

 

“Why are you laying on the ground?”

 

It took a moment for the man to answer.

 

“I like looking at the sky.”

 

“You do realise it’s minus figures out here and you’re probably going to get hypothermia?” He asked with genuine concern.

 

Because even if this guy was stoned or drunk, he didn’t deserve to die of the cold.

 

The guy shrugged.

 

“I’m ok.”

 

“What’s your name?” Louis tried again, a bit more directly.

 

“Harry,” the waif answered, lolling one foot this way and that.

 

“Why are you out here?” Louis asked next.

 

“They locked the door,” he said with a swallow; his breath clouding out quietly afterwards.

 

Louis looked to the front door.

 

“That door?” He checked, confused.

 

“That door,” Harry confirmed.

 

“That’s my friends in there,” Louis shared. “Who did you come with?”

 

Harry’s head tilted in his direction for the first time; skin pale and dark eyes reflecting the night. The glass in his spectacle lenses seemed to catch the scattering of stars above them.

 

“Niall,” he said. “I’m his roomie.”

 

Louis chucked out a breath.

 

“You’re his roomie and he locked you out?”

 

“It was a majority vote,” he murmured quietly.

 

Louis looked at the front door with the kind of glare that might be able to blast the house down should he be a super-hero.

 

Louis wasn’t a super-hero.

 

“Wait ‘till I get in there and find out what’s going on…” he muttered, twisting to slam his case to the ground to unzip it.

 

Harry sat up, panicked.

 

“No, it’s okay,” he quickly assured. “I’m annoying them, it happens,” he hummed. Then more quietly with a twist of his lips; “A lot.”

 

“I don’t fucking care how annoying you are,” Louis dug through his clothes to unravel a fleece blanket, one with a pink pattern that matched the blue one also folded in the bottom of his case. He liked to layer them over his duvet when he went to stay in strange places, always feeling the cold no matter what the temperature was.

 

He approached Harry with it and flapped it out; carefully wrapping it around him; tugging it at the front to get Harry’s attention.

 

“They won’t fucking kick you out again, okay?” He assured.

 

Harry’s eyes were wide and they caught the moonlight under his dark glasses frames and for a few seconds Louis thought they looked green. His lips were beautiful; shapely and plush despite looking bitten and a little chapped from the cold.

 

“Get off the ground;” Louis tried to help him up.

 

Harry got to his feet, teetering a bit until Louis steadied him.

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

Harry blinked at him, sucking in a rattling breath.

 

“No, I’m asthmatic and my inhaler’s inside,” he shared quietly.

 

Louis shook his head and gritted his teeth; storming towards the front door. Halfway there he checked to make sure Harry was following and when he realised he wasn’t he doubled back for him, guiding him up the path to batter his way into the house.

 

“Tommo!” Niall cheered, enveloping Louis into a drunken hug.

 

They’d already started on the beers, apparently.

 

Louis pushed his friend away.

 

“Why the fuck was Harry locked out?” He asked angrily, ushering Harry inside.

 

The tall, gangly boy shuffled into the foyer and glanced down the hallway, seemingly deciding to head for the bathroom.

 

“He’s weird,” Niall shrugged. “It was just a bit of fun. We weren’t gonna leave him out there all night…”

 

“It’s minus fucking two, you prick,” Louis shunted him in the chest. “He needs his inhaler!”

 

Niall blinked at him.

 

“Think Calvin tipped his medical bag out on the living room floor…”

 

Louis pushed past his Irish friend into the living area; ignoring his friend’s greetings in favour of finding Harry’s medicine.

 

“Don’t you fuckers even look at me,” he elbowed Zayn away as he tried to hug Louis while he knelt amongst the scattered items from Harry’s bag.

 

He gently picked them all up and collected them into the zip-up bag which had been tossed to one side. It was a brown leather design, the kind a sixty-year-old man might be expected to have. Not a twenty-something student.

 

“Party-pooper!” Liam giggled.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and clutched the bag to his chest, sticking his foot out to trip Calvin as he passed by him with a beer. He fell on the carpet and spilled the amber liquid over his arms and his chest, causing Louis to smirk.

 

“Whoops, sorry mate,” he smiled innocently as he made his way to the bathroom.

 

//

 

“Harry, I’ve got your stuff,” Louis called after he knocked on the bathroom door.

 

The door broke open a few inches, a long-haired Harry slipping into the gap; blanket still clutched around him. He looked at Louis expectantly.

 

“Oh,” Louis smiled a bit. “Here,” he pushed the bag towards Harry.

 

“Thank you,” Harry took the bag and shut the door in Louis’ face.

 

“Right,” Louis nodded with a sigh. “Okay.”

 

He turned on his heel and headed back to the living room.

 

//

 

After four beers and solemn promises to stop being assholes, Louis settled into the sofa next to Calvin.

 

Harry came out of the bathroom and curled into a low, well-worn chair in the corner of the living room; his pink coat wrapped around him as he folded his long body up.

 

“Hazza, mate, you okay?” Niall called loudly; on the wrong side of drunk.

 

Harry dragged his fingers though his long hair and nodded.

 

“Tell us some more about the astra-astro…”

 

“Astrophysics,” Harry clarified for him in a deep, lulling voice. Louis didn’t miss his nervous swallow. “I’m all done on that subject for one night I think…”

 

Louis flicked his eyes between the other boys in the room, even the nicest guy there, Liam looking to the carpet shamefully.

 

Zayn sniggered wetly from Louis’ other side.

 

“Come on, let’s get out the telescope…Nobody wanted to play FIFA, really,”

 

“Oi,” Louis flicked out a foot to kick him sharply, eyes darting back to check on Harry who was grooming the fur on his jacket with gentle fingers.

 

Zayn rolled his eyes.

 

“It was a joke…”

 

“It’s not funny,” Louis necked some more beer to calm his frayed temper.

 

He’d been late because his last work commitment for the day had been an appointment with an eight-year-old boy who got called ‘Poof’ at school for his like of fairy dresses and Princess tiara’s and as a child psychologist Louis couldn’t stomach seeing bullying in any form. Let alone from people he thought he knew well enough not to do it.

 

“What about some snacks?” Niall asked with interest as he looked around the room, trying to break the mounting tension.

 

“I can make something,” Harry’s head shot up, his smile hopeful.

 

Calvin and Zayn looked at each other and smirked.

 

“Ignore them,” Louis rolled his eyes, shunting himself to the edge of the sofa. “C’mon, Harry, let’s find some munchies,” he suggested, casting a narrowed-eyes gaze at the room as he followed Harry out into the kitchen.

 

//

 

Harry was carefully cutting ham sandwiches into little triangles while Louis dumped four different types of crisps into a fruit bowl and tossed them around a bit.

 

Harry looked at the mess with an aggrieved frown.

 

“You’ve mixed the flavours,” he said.

 

Louis smiled.

 

“Saves us having four different bowls…”

 

“But they’re-“

 

Louis picked up a handful and crushed them into his mouth.

 

“Nom-nom-nom,” he smiled as he ate messily.

 

Harry stared at him like he came from another planet.

 

“That’s really not sanitary, Louis,” he murmured, flicking his eyes away.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

“You came on a weekend trip with five boys, what did you expect?”

 

It was maybe the wrong question because Harry looked wounded again and Louis had only just got him to relax.

 

“I guess you’re right,” he murmured.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and shifted close by him, dragging the bowl of crisps over while Harry cut cheese and speared it onto cocktail sticks with squares of pineapple.

 

“Look, I can pick them out, if you want,” he offered.

 

Harry pursed his lips in trying not to smile. Louis caught the glimmer of amusement and smirked.

 

“Which are your favourite? Wotsits? Quavers?”

 

“You’re not going to pick them out,” he huffed, letting his lips slide into a smile.

 

Louis watched his face transform; beautiful dimples grooving into his cheeks. His eyes glanced to Louis quickly; shyly and Louis had been right. His eyes really _were_ green. Harry shunted his glasses up when he noticed Louis staring; nervously licking his lips.

 

“I would if you wanted me to,” Louis argued.

 

“I don’t want you to,” Harry assured in a soft voice, stacking his snacks onto a plate carefully.

 

“Where’s the food?” Niall yelled from the other room.

 

“Bring some more beer!” Zayn called right after.

 

Louis smiled at Harry.

 

“You not drinking tonight?”

 

Harry shook his head; lifting his plate with a bitten lip.

 

Louis didn’t push him on the subject; it was Harry’s own choice what he did and he wasn’t going to judge him for it.

 

“Right let’s feed them before midnight,” Louis commented drily.

 

//

 

“Right, names go in a hat,” Calvin flicked off his baseball cap to use as a receptacle.

 

Six slips of folded paper delicately fell into the scoop; Harry’s fingers sprinkling them down prettily with a transfixed smile. Calvin lifted a brow.

 

“It’s like a Geminid Shower,” Harry pushed his glasses up his nose.

 

Calvin stared at him.

 

“I’m a Scorpio mate, I wouldn’t know…”

 

“No, not _Gemini_ ,” Harry corrected with a furrowed brow and aggrieved pout. “Gemi _nid_. It’s the only meteor shower apart from a Quadrantid which doesn’t originate from a comet, it-“

 

“Not sure I need to know, mate,” Calvin cut over Harry, apparently heeding Louis’ advice to be nice to the guy to some degree. “Ready to pick?”

 

Harry nodded, sinking back into his seat while Calvin shook up the slips.

 

“Right, who’s going first?”

 

Niall elbowed Louis’ hand out of the way.

 

“I’m Irish, I get first pick…”

 

Louis arched a brow and rested his hand in his lap patiently.

 

Niall opened his slip and tossed it back in.

 

“I sleep with Harry every day of the week, there’s no way I’m rooming with him this weekend as well…”

 

Harry smiled a bit at Niall’s rejection, apparently happy he hadn’t been paired with his full-time room-mate.

 

Louis watched Niall turn to Liam and hug him hard.

 

“You and me, bro…”

 

“Nice one,” Liam grinned.

 

“Wait, what if I pull Liam’s name?” Zayn asked.

 

“Chuck it out and try the next one,” Calvin shrugged.

 

“This game makes no sense,” Louis muttered with an exasperated sigh.

 

Zayn pulled out a slip and bit his lip on reading it, eyes flicking around the group.

 

“I got Cal!” He grinned, standing up to hug the man.

 

Louis watched the slip flutter to the table and saw the name printed in messy handwriting clear as day.

 

HARRY.

 

He tried to reach for the paper, a little too late. When he looked up to check Harry hadn’t noticed; it was evident from his unreadable expression that he _had._ And he didn’t seem that upset at not getting to share with Zayn but he did look at Louis quickly as though he might protest the decision; as though he might demand a recount.

 

Louis collected the slips of paper and dumped them in the bin; walking around the coffee table to head over to Harry’s seat in the corner of the room where he lowered himself onto the arm of the worn chair.

 

“Me and you then Hazza?” He mused.

 

Harry stared at him for a moment.

 

“You and I,” Harry corrected him. “And I don’t like being called that,” he remarked of the nickname.

 

“Sorry, I heard Niall call you that and-“

 

“I don’t like it,” Harry said again, frowning. “And you don’t have to share with me if you don’t want to,” he offered quietly so the others wouldn’t hear.

 

“I would have picked you over any one of these assholes,” Louis assured, looking up into the room again. “What’s the plan, lads?”

 

“Dance-mat!” Liam voted.

 

“Guitar hero,” Zayn chirped up.

 

“What about a game of Trivial Pursuit?”

 

The voice was deeply serious and even Louis grinned as Harry leaned forward in his seat.

 

Three faces scoffed.

 

“Jesus, Hazza, live a little,” Niall teased.

 

“Is that what a wild night is like for geeks?” Zayn wondered.

 

“No, that would be more along the lines of driving out to the middle of nowhere and camping in a field to study the interstellar medium of the Orion Nebula,” Harry quipped with a little, happy smile.

 

Louis leaned back a bit to slide his hand onto Harry’s back; between his shoulders among the strands of soft, curling hair. The gesture was meant to be inclusive and accepting. It was meant to guard him from the other boys.

 

“That sounds like fun,” Louis talked over the drunken guffawing.

 

Harry smiled up at him.

 

“Maybe you’d like to come the next time the Star Gazers text me with a location?”

 

Louis nodded. _The Star Gazers_. Sounded more like a movie than an actual astronomy group.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

“He’d _love_ to,” Zayn parroted.

 

“Shut up Zayn,” Louis smiled sweetly at his friend.

 

Louis felt something land on his thigh and he glanced at Harry bemusedly when he realised it was the other man’s hand clutching his leg as he stared at it.

 

“Um..?”

 

Harry merely smile up at him.

 

Louis blinked. _Okay_. That was happening. Harry was touching his thigh and-

 

“Tommo is probably just trying to get in your pants, Harry,” Zayn smirked.

 

Harry looked at the Asian boy with rosy cheeks.

 

“That’s okay.”

 

Zayn lifted his brows with a loud ‘hah’, pointing at Louis.

 

“Pulled!”

 

Louis rolled his eyes and slid into the chair with Harry; wedging them together.

 

“Shut up and decide what we’re doing, losers,” he sighed.

 

“Truth or dare?” Liam piped up.

 

The boys all looked to each other, waiting for someone to veto it. Nobody objected.

 

“Right lads,” Niall got up and slapped a post-it note pad into the fore. “Questions and Dares.”

 

Harry reached forward first, earning some victorious roars from the room.

 

//

 

Louis sipped on his fifth beer.

 

He wasn’t drunk enough to get silly like the others but he was relaxed and warm. That might be more to do with being draped over Harry’s lap with his furry coat as a kind of blanket.

 

“Truth or Dare, Harry?”

 

Niall slapped the two piles of messy sticky notes on the table-top while the others turned up the music and sang loudly along; strangely in tune.

 

“Truth,” Harry opted with a slow voice.

 

“Oh, here’s one,” Niall rifled through the pile. “What’s the longest you’ve ever given head?”

 

Louis smirked at the question; fairly tame considering how drunk they all were.

 

Harry smiled secretly, eyes dark.

 

“Longer than you ever have,” he murmured.

 

Niall laughed, slapping his knee. “Right, you get a dare!”

 

Louis lifted his hands in query.

 

“How does that make sense?”

 

“That wasn’t an answer,” Niall explained, getting up and returning with the fruit bowl and picking off a few cherry stems. “Tie a cherry stem with your tongue,” he challenged.

 

Harry’s eyes stayed on him while he handed over the tiny thin stems; letting them fall into his palm which he cradled carefully. He selected one and slipped it into his mouth. Louis twisted to watch him; curled tightly between his thighs since they started this game.

 

The boys teased him less with Louis there as a barrier and anyway, Louis liked how warm he was.

 

Harry’s tongue shifted about in his mouth, slipping into his cheek to the sound of wolf-whistles and short moments later he poked his tongue out slowly; a tiny tied stem balanced on the very tip of it. Louis picked it carefully up, mouth agape. 

 

“Holy shit, Harry…”

 

“Fuck…” Niall echoed.

 

“Bet you give _good_ fucking head,” Zayn laughed.

 

“No wonder you didn’t answer the question,” Liam added with a smirk.

 

Harry beamed at them prettily, tucking his hair behind his ear.

 

“Tommo, truth or dare?” Niall pointed at him next.

 

“Dare,” Louis smirked. There was no way in hell he was answering those questions.

 

Niall grinned at him a bit and Louis felt something like regret sink into his stomach. The Irish lad pulled off a sticky note and held it up ceremoniously.

 

“Kiss the guy nearest to you,” He said.

 

Louis made a face.

 

“Fuck off, it doesn’t say that!”

 

“It fucking does!” Niall showed him the slip of paper and it did, indeed, say that.

 

Louis pursed his lips and breathed out through his nose, slowly bringing his face back around to look at Harry.

 

“You’re the closest,” he murmured.

 

“Kiss him, Tommo!” Calvin cheered.

 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss,” Zayn started up a chant and Louis cupped Harry’s face as he blushed, fiddling with his glasses nervously.

 

“I’m not sure that-“

 

Louis stretched the short distance required to kiss him; pressing their lips together only slightly as his eyes fluttered shut. Harry’s breath hitched a bit and his lips parted to the sensation while Louis felt something surge in his chest; much like a solar flare bursting from the sun’s surface.

 

Louis pulled away before Harry had a chance to properly react and they stared at each other for a few seconds before the loud voice infiltrated their little bubble.

 

“Call that a kiss?” Niall scoffed, tearing up the note.

 

“Where’s the tongue, Tommo?” Calvin called.

 

“Fuck off,” Louis whispered; still dazed by his reaction to the man whose lap he resided in, comfortable and warm. He couldn’t help but notice the way Harry’s glasses had steamed up a bit; the lenses a little cloudy on the inner sides.

 

Harry shifted underneath him.

 

“Um. It’s actually past my bedtime, so…”

 

Calvin and Zayn looked about to rip into him, so Louis jumped out of his lap; stretching with a yawn.

 

“I’m knackered too, lads,” he blinked sleepily at the other four.

 

Zayn arched a brow.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

Louis flicked his foot at him.

 

“Yeah. Some of us work for a living unlike you lazy students…”

 

Harry loped out with a soft ‘Goodnight,” called to the group and Louis stretched again before turning to follow him.

 

“See you on the other side,” he saluted to his friends.

 

Their raucous, teasing catcalls were thoroughly ignored.

 

//

 

“You work with children?”

 

Harry had removed the six rings he’d decorated his long fingers with and meticulously placed them on the bedside table. He’d dressed in tartan fleece pyjamas and he’d taken another measure of asthma medicine before laying down to sleep; his fluffy hair pulled into a bun high on his head.

 

Louis felt something twist in his belly; a bit like wistfulness at wanting to pull the stretchy band back out to leave his hair to tumble back down. Harry was unbelievably attractive and he couldn’t understand what his friend’s problem with him was. He was just intellectual, that was all. There was no reason to lock him outside. ~~~~

“I do,” Louis confirmed Harry’s question. “Psychologist,” he added.

 

“I love children,” Harry smiled softly, curling under the duvet and turning off his bedside lamp; Louis preferred to sit for a minute with his still on.

 

“You do?” Louis glanced over, surprised. Not many twenty-one-year-olds liked kids.

 

“Yeah,” Harry grinned. “I’m god-father to three,” he added proudly.

 

“That’s-” Louis swallowed. _Fuck_.

 

He had some weird kinks. Why was his body even reacting to that news?

 

“A lot?” Harry asked in his deep voice, smoothing down the duvet over his body; pulling Louis’ fleece blanket up beside him. He’d taken off his glasses and he looked just as beautiful without them but Louis missed the Clark Kent feel they gave him.

 

Louis watched him curl up with the blanket folded under his arms, an amused smile curving his lips.

 

“Used to holding someone?” He mused.

 

“My bear,” Harry mumbled, brushing the soft material against his lips. “Mr. Teddington usually comes with me,” he added quietly.

 

 _Mr. Teddington_?

 

Louis shifted to slide down in the bed; turning off the bedside light.

 

Harry jumped in the dark.

 

“Shit,” Louis heard him whisper.

 

Louis flicked the light back on.

 

“What is it, Harold?”

 

Harry blinked at him, twisting his lips.

 

“It’s the dark.”

 

Louis dug through his mind to work out the puzzle and gave up, beer muddling his brain.

 

“What is?”

 

“I’m afraid of the dark.”

 

Oh.

 

“Oh.”

 

Harry winced.

 

“Please don’t say anything.”

 

Louis frowned.

 

“I was just wondering why you didn’t just fucking say instead of waiting for me to turn the lights off, so you could shit yourself…”

 

“Because it’s stupid.” Harry rolled over to avoid looking at him, fingers gripping his blanket tightly.

 

“It’s not stupid,” Louis argued softly. “Did you bring a night-light?”

 

He heard Harry swallow and leaned over to try and peer into his face.

 

“It’s in my suitcase,” he whispered. “But I’ll be okay. Just pretend I never said anything and I’ll just-“

 

Louis threw back the duvet to place his feet to the carpet; sliding out of bed to head for Harry’s neatly zipped and stacked away suitcase. He pulled it out, unzipping it to look for a night-light.

 

“Where is it?” Louis asked. “I don’t want to go rifling through your secret condom stash by accident…”

 

Harry huffed and sat up a bit, squinting in the low-lit room.

 

“In the front pocket,” he said. “You don’t have to worry about condoms,” he added. “Nobody wants to fuck me anyway.”

 

Louis let the twist of arousal settle in his tummy; deciding to avoid broaching that subject. If babies and night-lights were going to be his _thing_ then he didn’t feel the need to share that news with Harry.

 

Louis plugged in the soft-glowing miniature lamp and turned his light back off, settling again with the gentle haze behind him.

 

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Harry checked, turning back over to look at him.

 

Louis had already closed his eyes.

 

“Mm-hmm.” He mumbled.

 

“Goodnight Louis,” Harry said, deep and slow; yawning softly.

 

Louis sensed Harry’s hand sliding across the space between them; fingers fastening into the cuff of his jumper. Louis let himself slip into sleep.

 

//

 

“You guys have just missed the most incredible halo!” Harry burst into the kitchen via the back door with a gigantic grin.

 

Zayn and Niall looked up with their eyes; heads rested against their arms on the table in front of them; hungover. Calvin looked at Liam.

 

“What’s a halo?” Louis asked, cracking eggs into a skillet.

 

“It’s an atmospheric phenomenon,” Harry closed the door to come inside.

 

“Remind me why we didn’t lock the back door?” Zayn muttered into his forearms.

 

Harry’s eyes clung to him momentarily before moving back to Louis.

 

Louis was still in his sweats and a thin t-shirt; both grey in colour while Harry was wearing some 1980’s trainers with leggings and a huge, shapeless jumper underneath what looked like-

 

“Is that my coat?” Louis checked on spotting it.

 

“Oh,” Harry swallowed, hand clutching at the edge. “Yeah…I hope you don’t mind but I borrowed it. Mine looks warm but it’s not, really. I forgot my anorak…”

 

“Of course you did,” Calvin mused from the table.

 

Louis separated his frying eggs and looked over to where Harry had propped his hip against the counter. Louis’ eyes went from his girlish pose to his face.

 

“Did you take your inhaler?”

 

Harry’s hand slid from the pocket; canister curled in his palm. Louis nodded his approval.

 

“Yeah, so what happens is that ice crystals form in the air when it’s cold and the sun hits it at a 22-degree angle and, so you get this haze-like circle around the sun when it’s rising…”

 

Louis nodded along; checking his bacon sizzling on the grill along with the sausages. He stirred the beans with his free hand; then the tomatoes he’d also tipped out of a tin.

 

“Did you get a picture?” Louis asked.

 

Harry slid his phone from Louis’ jean jacket pocket and flicked through his gallery; showing Louis one of his shots.

 

“Wow…that’s really pretty,” Louis looked up to catch Harry licking his lips while staring at Louis’ mouth.

 

“Like you,” he mumbled.

 

“What?” Calvin barked, elbowing Niall who was too hungover to hear.

 

Louis threw a glare over his shoulder towards his so-called friends.

 

“Grab a seat,” Louis told him, biting his lip against responding to the compliment. “I’m about to dish up.”

 

Harry cupped his phone against his chest, eyes clinging to Louis’ face.

 

“Maybe you can come with me tomorrow and see if we get another one?”

 

“Tonight is party night,” Liam reminded him. “Don’t think we’re gonna be getting up at dawn…”

 

“Maybe going to bed at dawn,” Zayn offered from under his arms.

 

“Oh,” Harry frowned, licking his lips. “Yeah, of course, it’s-“

 

He twisted away from the counter and found a seat, shucking off Louis’ jacket to wrap the sleeves of his jumper around his hands.

 

“Ice crystals?” Zayn lifted his head to ask.

 

“Right, you don’t get any breakfast,” Louis decided with a wan smile. “Anyone else want to miss out on Tommo’s famous fry up?”

 

Louis looked around to check and the table remained quiet.

 

“Right, good,” Louis murmured; dishing out the food.

 

//

Harry was staring at his plate when Louis slid into his seat last; the only space left beside Harry.

 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, shovelling some beans into his mouth and chomping on a slice of buttered bread shortly after.

 

Harry looked at him.

 

“It’s um…it’s all cooked in fat.”

 

Zayn groaned and rubbed a hand down his face.

 

“You’ve never had a fry up?” Niall scoffed.

 

“I usually poach my egg or have it sunny side up…” Harry murmured, forking his food around the plate hesitantly.

 

“There’s beans and tomatoes there,” Liam chipped in with a gentler voice, brown eyes smiling at Harry kindly. “Just avoid the rest if you don’t want it.”

 

Harry picked up his bread and dipped it into the beans; chewing slowly on his mouthful. Louis had no idea why he felt like he had failed somehow.

 

“What do you like for breakfast then, Harold?” He asked when the other boys started talking about football once they’d woken up a bit.

 

“Boiled eggs,” Harry answered, a glimmer of a smile curving his lips. “Soft enough to dip.”

 

_Soft enough to-_

 

Louis swallowed hard. His bread got stuck in his throat, so he reached for his tea to force it down. _Fuck_. Why did everything Harry say sound like soft-porn narrative? He’d never met a guy so opposite to seductive and yet so skilled in the art.

 

Louis let the back of his hand brush Harry’s.

 

“I’ll make them for you tomorrow if you want.”

 

Harry looked at him, curled lashes batting to his cheeks becomingly.

 

“Okay, yeah. Thank you.”

 

Louis nodded, biting into his sausage.

 

“So, what else do you study at Uni?” Louis asked.

 

“Astronomy, Cosmiology and Astrobiology,” Harry listed his courses easily as he ventured a fork full of tomato into his mouth.

 

“One day you can tell me what they all mean,” Louis smirked.

 

Niall stood up from his chair with a  loud yawn; arching his body back in an over-the-top stretch.

 

“I’m goin’ back to bed so I’m ready for tonight,” he announced.

 

“Yeah, I’m following,” Liam got up too, empty plate ferried to the sink with Niall’s. “Harry, are you doing the washing up?”

 

Louis looked over his shoulder at Liam with a glare.

 

“No, he’s fucking not, do it yourself you lazy bastard…”

 

“It’s ok, I don’t mind,” Harry stood up to take his unfinished breakfast to the sink.

 

“You haven’t eaten much,” Louis twisted to accuse him.

 

“I was thinking of taking a walk to the farm, actually. Get some fresh stuff for tomorrow and maybe grab something to nibble on…”

 

“Grab something to nibble on,” Zayn parroted from the table, sliding out of his seat. “I’m going back to bed too.”

 

Louis bit his lip, meeting Harry at the sink. He elbowed him out of the way a bit to finish washing the dishes.

 

“You cooked,” Harry over-balanced, grasping the counter with a wet, soapy hand which slipped and he careened sideways with a horrified look on his face until Louis twisted to save him from the fall; arms wrapping around his waist.

 

“Easy there, Space-boy,” Louis set him right and looked up into his face.

 

Had Harry always been that tall? He was broad in the shoulders and slim in the hips and the jumper engulfed him completely leaving no clues as to his shape underneath it, but Louis still felt a little flare of attraction looking at him; long hair a bit wind-swept by his morning venture and his eyes peeking at him from behind those glasses.

 

“D’you want to walk to the farm with me?” Harry asked.

 

Louis blinked; breaking the spell between them; if there was one. Louis wondered if he had been imagining the connection between them when their eyes met or had Harry felt it too?

 

“Can we go a bit later?” Louis posed. “Might be nice to snooze for a bit like the others.”

 

Harry nodded, sucking his lower lip.

 

“Okay.”

 

//

 

 

“And if you think _that’s_ mind-blowing, you wouldn’t believe the things I learned about in my class the other day,” Harry was on his back while Louis curled up beside him; quiet breaths drawing rhythmically in and out of his lungs _._

 

Louis had been asleep for about fifteen minutes now while Harry tried (and failed) to calm his frantic mind.

 

“Like there are actual studies on heaven,” Harry was telling an unconscious Louis. “Theories and scientific studies that have taken place. _Celestial Mechanics_ ,” Harry phrased from memory, squinting into the pattern swirled into the ceiling plaster.

 

He hadn’t taken his glasses off but his focus was fuzzy from being over-tired, from talking too much.

 

“I mean imagine being able to use mathematics to reason imaginary voids?”

 

A hand patted along Harry’s side; clutching into the wool of his jumper. They hadn’t bothered with pyjamas this time, rolling into bed together rather messily. Harry had spent the first half an hour twitching because his OCD just wouldn’t settle with wearing outside clothes in bed but eventually he’d started talking to drown out the white noise in his mind.

 

Louis’ hand tugged at the front of his jumper slightly.

 

“What’s the sum?”

 

Harry frowned, heart thudding against his chest.

 

“Hm?”

 

“The sum for working out if heaven’s real?” Louis mumbled.

 

Harry’s heart surged; almost stopping completely as it tried to burst from his chest.

 

“Oh. It’s um. It’s too long to recite,” Harry murmured.

 

Louis’ hand released his top and Harry felt a swirl of disappointment lick into his tummy. But then Louis was curling his fingers around his hand instead; pulling it towards his sleeping body. He tucked their joined hands in the crook of his thighs where his legs were curled up slightly; Louis wriggling a bit closer with a hum.

 

Harry’s hand pulsed with the heat of being wedged between Louis’ thighs and his whole body let off pin-wheels at having his hand held because-

 

Well, hadn’t Zayn said Louis wanted to sleep with him? Maybe this was his way of starting things slowly. Harry didn’t mind if he was a one-night stand for Louis because he was kind of used to it but-

 

His eyes flicked over Louis’ face; a wistful smile twisting onto his lips.

 

Louis was beautiful. Prettier than any constellation.

 

He let a breath out of his lungs and closed his eyes, willing his mind to switch off.

 

For once, it actually listened.

 

//

 

“So,” Louis chirped as they strode across the fields that Harry navigated with a compass and an ordinance survey map.

 

Harry was wearing wellies with his leggings, making his slim thighs look ultra-lean teamed with his baggy jumper. He’d snuck Louis’ jacket off the hook and when Louis had stood there looking at him expectantly, Harry had just stared back leaving Louis with no choice but to put on the hideous fur thing.

 

Harry was right, it wasn’t all that warm. The lining was silk which was a cold material and Louis was in jeans and a grey jumper with his vans. He made a note to buy Harry a pair for his birthday in February. Just one of the facts he’d learned about the man beside him so far.

 

He’d also found out Harry was twenty-four (older than Louis expected for a student) and that the reason he was still in education was due to being forced into completing a degree in Business before he’d worked up the courage to tell his family that his heart didn’t lie in making money.

 

“What exactly are we buying at the farm?” Louis wanted to know as his sneakers squelched in some questionable-looking mud.

 

“Eggs,” Harry replied, a beanie tugged over his curls. “Milk. Maybe some bacon and sausages…”

 

“We had all that already,” Louis huffed.

 

“Not organic,” Harry emphasised.

 

Louis rolled his eyes; rushing to keep up with Harry.

 

“Hey, long legs,” Louis chided breathlessly when he scampered up beside him. “Don’t forget some of us weren’t blessed with giraffe-like proportions like you…”

 

Harry stopped in the middle of the field, green eyes focusing on a disgruntled Louis.

 

“Did you know that Camelopardalis is also known as the Giraffe constellation?”

 

Louis blinked.

 

“I did not.”

 

“It was discovered in 1812 by Petrus Pancius…”

 

Louis eyed him warily.

 

“Sometimes I get the feeling you’re just saying stupid things to see if I actually believe you…”

 

“No, it’s called that because it has a long neck and two long legs,” Harry answered seriously.

 

“Bit like you then,” Louis quipped.

 

Harry smiled at him a bit then.

 

“Do you um…do you like long legs?”

 

Louis flicked his eyes over Harry’s long legs. All gangly and bambi-like and thin but lean with muscle; plush thighs topping off shapely shins.

 

“Think I could get used to them,” he smirked.

 

Harry’s eyes lit up.

 

“So what Zayn said, was he-“

 

“What did he say?” Louis asked suspiciously with a frown.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, flicking them away into the distance.

 

“About you…maybe sleeping with me,” Harry swallowed.

 

Louis’ silence seemed to trigger a nervous avalanche of subsequent words.

 

“Just for one night, even. I mean-if that’s what you—what you wanted. Because I definitely wouldn’t mind. Unless of course you- you didn’t want to. Then we could just pretend this never happened and that-“

 

“I don’t fuck people and leave,” Louis stated then, almost angrily. He gritted his teeth.

 

Zayn had been out of order to even suggest the idea in the first place, and Harry might be twenty-four but he was talking like a teenager. Louis knew he wasn’t a virgin; he couldn’t be the way he tied stalks with his tongue but the way Harry talked about himself as though he wasn’t _worthy_ of more—

 

That.

 

That just wouldn’t do.

 

“I’m not suggesting you do!” Harry quickly back-peddalled with a blush. “It was just-if you-and I-“

 

Louis stopped and squeezed his eyes shut, counting in a slow ten beats and letting his breath out.

He opened his eyes to a nervous-looking Harry, tugging his jumper sleeves out from underneath the denim coat.

 

“Don’t you dare settle for some shit-bag who’ll use you like that,” Louis told him with a rough voice. “Promise me,” he added to secure his assurance.

 

Harry swallowed. His green eyes implored his.

 

“But what if-“

 

“Promise me, Harry,” he repeated with a bit more grit. “No one night stands.”

 

Harry nodded then; bobbing his head as he bit his lip.

 

Louis came closer then, fingers gently rolling up the knitted sleeves he’d just pulled out. He folded them gently over the cuffs of the jacket and slipped his fingers between Harry’s, his digits finding a home in the gaps. He tightened his hold and took a step to start them off again; hesitating for Harry to catch up to the moment.

 

Harry put one foot in front of the other resolutely; clinging to Louis’ hand as though he was afraid to let go.

 

//

 

Harry chose a different route back to the house. It had far more stiles to climb over and a lot more mud.

 

When Louis' fringe began to dangle sweatily into his eyes, he crashed to a halt and demanded to know how much further it was. 

 

"Just up this hill here," Harry signalled to the green ‘Public footpath’ sign on their right.

 

"Fine," Louis trudged away, backpack balanced on his shoulders with their purchases.

 

He had taken the bag from Harry after he'd slipped in cow dung and fallen flat on his back; crushing two of their precious organic eggs.

 

As Louis climbed over the last stile, his eyes surveyed the mud patch ahead of them warily.

 

"Don't like the look of this," he murmured as Harry pressed up behind him; leaning on the fence.

 

"Should have worn Wellingtons," Harry supplied helpfully as he nudged Louis slightly in climbing over to land in the mud.

 

The thick brown goo squelched as it sucked in the soles of his boots and when Harry went to take his next step, the boot stayed in place while his foot left the rubber footwear completely, leaving him flailing.

 

"Harry," Louis tutted, jumping down from his safe perch into the mess, now completely ruining his favourite vans by caking them in mud.

 

Assuming the pit would let him have them back of course. He watched as Harry veered side to side, automatically reaching for the fence that lined the field before Louis could reach him to steady his balance.

 

"Harry, no!" Louis ripped his foot from the mud to try and reach him in time but Harry's hand had already clamped around the wiring; barbed with sharp tacks to fend off intruders. 

 

"Fuck!" Harry yelped, veering the other way and lifting his hand from the barb only to realise it was caught in the sensitive plush padding of his palm.

"Ouch, owwwww..."

 

Louis kicked his suckered shoes off his feet and wrestled through the pit with socked feet, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist to steady him and then gripping his wrist hard.

 

"Don't tug it," Louis breathed in his ear; adrenaline pulsing through him. "It'll rip your skin. Let me untangle it..."

 

Harry whimpered and Louis rubbed his hand over his side. 

 

"It'll be okay, Harold," he promised. "Just...tell me the names of the stars in Orion’s Belt or something while I-:

 

Harry almost fell in the mud when Louis moved to work on freeing his hand so he steadied him for another minute until he'd caught his breath.

 

"Do you need your inhaler?" Louis checked as he moved away; the slight wheezing in Harry's chest concerning him.

 

Harry shook his head, scared tears in his eyes as he fidgeted his hand.

 

"Okay let's see," Louis ducked a bit to work out the situation and carefully tilted Harry's hand this way and that to unfurl the mangled skin from the fence without tearing it further. 

 

Once he'd got it free he cupped it gently and looked into Harry's face; a shaking having started in his body.

 

"Harold," he cupped his face with his free hand to garner his gaze. "You haven't told me the stars names yet..."

 

"It's an asterism," Harry began in a low, hesitant voice which sounded on the verge of tears. "A collection of stars...or a constellation," he explained.

 

"Mm," Louis hummed, looking over his hand for any major issues and finding none other than the jaggedly broken skin of his deepest cut and several smaller nicks.

 

"It features [Alnitak](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alnitak), [Alnilam](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alnilam) and [Mintaka](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mintaka)," he managed throatily. 

 

Louis slid the back pack off his shoulders and clamped it between his thighs, pulling out the tiny first aid kit Harry had put in there.

 

Zayn or Calvin might have scoffed at the measure but Louis could see now why it might be useful.

 

He quickly unwrapped a disinfectant wipe, avoiding the worst cut to remove the majority of the mud. None of the plasters would cover the whole area so Louis opted for the tiny bandage and a little square of gauze to pad his palm.

 

"Right," he tied the bandage carefully in place and checked Harry's face.

 

He was pale and looked a bit spaced out. 

 

"You're going to have to walk back in your socks," Louis told him. "I'll help you to the edge, okay?"

 

Harry nodded with a swallow and stepped out of his second boot toward the green grass.

 

Louis followed him and quickly wrapped him into a hug once they made it onto firm (albeit wet) ground.

 

Harry curled him close with sharp breaths; crushing Louis against his body as Louis tried to soothe him.

 

"Here," Louis shucked off the fur jacket to pull it around Harry's shoulders. It might not be very warm, but it was another layer against the cold at least. 

 

"You'll get cold," he frowned but Louis shook his head.

 

"I'm burning up. All this exercise..."

 

Harry began to walk tentatively up the hill in his muddy socks, Louis' arm braced around him. It seemed easier to slide his across Louis' shoulders to strengthen their frame and they made their way the final half mile together. 

 

//

 

"What the fuck happened to you?" Niall demanded as they tumbled into the house, caked in mud.

 

"Go and have a warm shower," Louis said to Harry first. "I'll get some cocoa on and get the medical kit."

 

Niall followed Louis to the kitchen where he slapped a pan on the cooker and poured in milk.

 

"Well?" He demanded.

 

"We walked to the farm for some eggs," Louis explained. "Harry slipped in some mud and cut his hand so I'm going to clean it up.

 

Niall stared at him.

 

"Is he alright?"

 

Louis smirked at the other man, suddenly realising that Niall didn't actually dislike Harry at all.

 

"He'll be okay, it's just a scratch."

 

"Good," Niall nodded. "Oh by the way the laundry room is in the basement. We've all chucked a few things in the washer since it'll do the whole wash and dry overnight...you'll probably want to stick your muddy clothes in," he added.

 

Louis looked down his body and noted the mud smears on his jeans and jumper. Niall was right, he would prefer to have clean things in his suitcase to go home in since he was going straight to his Mum's house the day after.

 

"Thanks Ni," he smiled.

 

The other lad nodded and disappeared while Louis mixed Harry's cocoa ready for when he came back from his shower.

 

His lips twitched in amusement as Harry scurried down the hall in a purple fleece dressing gown; the pink and white blanket Louis had given him also wrapped around his shoulders while his hair appeared to be twisted up in a towel.

 

He was holding his injured hand palm-up and seemed to be a bit panicked.

 

"It's bleeding," Harry told him which Louis expected of him going under the warm water.

 

"It'll clean it out," Louis helped him into a chair and passed him the drink, opening the cupboard to pull out a large first aid box.

 

Harry flexed his hand slightly as he sipped his sugary drink. Louis wanted to kiss away the chocolate froth shadowing his top lip.

 

He pressed a lint pad gently into Harry's palm.

 

Once Louis located the antiseptic he gently cleaned the cuts and covered them with fresh gauze, bandaging it carefully into place.

 

"Is that okay?" Louis tested the tightness of the bandage gently.

 

Harry didn't answer so Louis looked up from his hand to gauge his expression. His eyes were really so green. It wasn't fair to make one man so unfairly attractive. It wasn't -

 

What wasn't it?

 

Harry had tugged him closer by the front of his jumper and he had fallen all up in his space; leaning down to kiss those pouty, pink lips.

 

If he had expected Harry to still be shaken, to be timid and shy in his kiss then Louis would have been wrong.

 

Harry's kisses were _incredible_. His lips were soft and clung to his; each in turn almost as if he was nibbling them away with quiet little noises in his throat that sounded a lot like pleasure.

 

When Louis recovered from the shock he cupped the back of Harry's neck and tilted his face to deepen their union, tongue licking teasingly out.

 

Harry tried to surge out of his seat, hair towel unravelling and falling with a heavy thud to the floor while Louis rubbed his cheek from where Harry had accidentally chinned him.

 

Louis gently pressed him back into the chair; the kiss (and moment) broken.

 

"Just try not to move?" Louis begged, reaching down for the towel only to hang it on the radiator.

 

Harry's eyes followed him; cheeks tinged pink; damp hair a piled-up mess.

 

"So," Louis swallowed, biting away the tingling in his lip. "Where did you learn to kiss like that, hm, Harold?"

 

Louis peeked at him as he stared with a slight furrow in his brows.

 

"College," he shrugged and Louis smirked.

 

"I'm going to take a shower and put my clothes in the washer downstairs. You can bring yours down too if you want," Louis suggested before he slipped away. 

 

//

 

Thanks to their little adventure they didn't have long to get ready.

 

The basement was a suitably creepy brick built room that housed two commercial washer -dryers and various counters and cupboards throughout.

 

An ageing couch was shoved in one corner with a rug and an old square TV. Louis didn't want to think about who used _that_. 

 

He stuffed his clothes into the top of the spare dryer and-

 

Harry's footfall on the stairs preceded the loud thud of the heavy metal door sliding shut.

 

"I propped that for a reason," Louis muttered.  "Too fucking creepy down here..."

 

"Looks like an old war fallout room," Harry told him, sidling up beside him in a pair of tiny yellow shorts and a simple white t-shirt. 

 

Louis didn't need distractions like; _how soft was the hair on Harry's thighs? Were his thighs as biteable as they looked? Did he like having kisses sucked into them or just a tongue licked over the skin?_

 

"Let's just hurry up," Louis grabbed his muddy clothes and tossed them in, adding detergent and fabric softener. 

 

Their close proximity wasn't helping his heart rate to slow any and the sooner they got out of there, the better. 

 

Harry's gaze seemed to linger on his arms; bared now by the vest he'd changed into with grey joggers and socks.

 

"Um," Harry said.

 

Louis tugged at the front of his t-shirt with a smile.

 

"Let's have a dance later," Louis smiled. 

 

"Never gonna dance again," Harry mumbled and Louis' brows shot right up.

 

"What?"

 

Harry stepped back and pointed to his ankles. Sure enough, the words were tattooed across the front.

 

 _Never gonna. Dance again_.

 

Louis blinked at him.

 

"No space references?" He mused. 

 

Harry smiled.

 

"No. I like the song."

 

The song drifted into Louis' head out of familiarity and he found himself humming the tune.

 

 _I'm never gonna dance again_ _Guilty feet have got no rhythm Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

 

He startled as a deep voice with a husky edge nudged into his thoughts, Harry singing along to his mindless humming.

 

_"#Should've known better than to cheat a friend And waste the chance that I've been given So I'm never gonna dance again The way I danced with you...#"_

Louis wanted to grasp the front of his t-shirt and twist them to press Harry into the washer while he kissed him again and really showed him what he could do with his tongue. 

But he managed to control the urge when Harry stopped singing with a meek smile.

"Do you...um...do you-"

"Fuck."

Louis had no idea what Harry was about to ask but he sucked in a breath when Harry's cheeks flushed.

 

"Now?"

 

Louis would have slapped him if he wasn't so turned on. He slid his hands onto Harry's chest and stepped closer; the steady wish-wash rhythm of the machine behind him lulling him as his heart beat hammered.

 

Harry pressed their lips together; no longer nibbling but more like devouring; confidence obviously gained since their last kiss less than an hour ago.

 

Harry moaned and manoeuvred them awkwardly to execute Louis' original plan; Harry now pressing him against the washing machine so he could wrap both arms around his waist and not worry about staying upright while he did it.

 

Louis licked into his mouth; sliding his arms around Harry's shoulders. Not brawny perhaps; maybe even on this side of bony but-

 

"Sorry," Harry apologised as he paused to lift his glasses away from his eyes; pushing them into his hair like a band. "Guys usually prefer me without," he stammered. "The lenses fog up and-"

 

Louis slipped them back into position on his face, thumb sliding against his cheek.

 

"You're hot as fuck, okay?" He breathed with a quiver of arousal in his touch.

 

Harry was wedged tightly enough between his thighs to feel the evidence of that attraction, his head lowering to sip some tentative kisses from Louis' lips.

 

Louis grasped a hand in his hair gently, moaning as Harry's hands worked up the courage to slide over his back.

 

"Can we-" Louis gasped as Harry kissed his neck once he broke their lips from the scorching kiss. "Go upstairs?" Louis tagged on the second half of his sentence.

 

Harry swallowed, hand flexing against his lower back.

 

"What about the others?"

 

Louis snorted.

 

"Not into threesomes personally..."

 

Harry smiled at him slowly.

 

"They'll see us," he clarified.

 

Louis nodded, hands splayed over his lovely chest.

 

"Alright. Then let's just," he swallowed, needing space if they weren't going to move this on.

 

 _Fuck he needed air too_. There wasn't enough of it. Harry was so hot he was burning up every atom of energy surrounding them.

 

Harry stepped away reluctantly, eyes glued to Louis' face for signs of his intentions.

 

Louis stared back.

 

"I don't care what they say you know," Louis tugged at the hem of Harrys t-shirt.

 

"I wish I didn't," Harry whispered back.

 

Louis understood why he _did_ though. It was about more than saving face. They were all mutual friends and they'd both get ribbed if they escaped the basement to roll around on the bed together and anyway, they had to get ready.

 

His image of rolling around among long legs in yellow shorts was cut painfully short.

 

"We have a party to go to," Louis reminded him gently, lifting his chin toward the stairs. "Let's go get beautiful"

 

Harry stepped forward as Louis shifted to push off the machine; soft lips pressed to his cheek.

 

"You already are."

 

//

 

Louis might get used to the compliments one day.

 

It was quite easy to disregard them and take some mild amusement from the way Harry so openly spouted them, but truthfully Louis cradled the kind words inside his heart where they burned a hole into his soul.

 

He climbed the stairs ahead of Harry and pressed the release handle; the metal bars clanking but not shifting to ease the lock.

 

He reset the bar back to lock and tried again. The door didn’t budge.

 

“Hey, Harold,” Louis called down the steps.

 

Harry trudged up behind him.

 

“What’s up, Lou?”

 

Louis looked up at the nick-name, a little smirk forming on his lips. Harry frowned at him confusedly for a few seconds.

 

“You call me Harold,” he defended quickly.

 

Louis tilted his head.

 

“Do you hate it?”

 

Harry’s cheeks warmed.

 

“No.”

 

“Are you sure?” Louis checked. “I know you don’t like being called Hazza…”

 

Harry shrugged cutely, eyes clinging to Louis’ face from under his dark frames.

 

“But you don’t call me that.”

 

Louis hummed, gaze falling distractedly to Harry’s lips. They still looked swollen from where they’d kissed before.

 

“Why did you call me up here, Lou?” Harry asked.

 

Louis snapped out of his reverie.

 

“Hm? Oh-the door,” he showed Harry the predicament. “Seems to be stuck. You look like a beefy guy…”

 

Harry snorted.

 

“I do _not_ ,” he denied.

 

Louis pursed his lips with a sweet smile.

 

“Alright then, let me flatter you,” he conceded. “Can you see if you can break it open?”

 

Louis stepped away to give him some room. Harry shouldered the door while pressing the release bar but the mechanism didn’t give.

 

“Bit like the gate,” Louis muttered, eyes falling to Harry’s behind in those skimpy yellow shorts. He licked his lips.

 

“Can we push together?” Harry suggested. “Barge it open and force the lock?”

 

Louis crowded in beside him and Harry counted them to three; both of them shunting their bodies against the iron surface. Still nothing.

 

Louis scowled.

 

“If this is Zayn’s idea of a joke…”

 

“Let’s just yell for help,” Harry suggested. “They can’t be far away and if they’re doing this to get us to freak out then they’ll let us out sooner…”

 

“Good plan,” Louis began beating his fist against the door. “Help!”

 

//

 

“Oh god…oh god…”

 

Harry stumbled down the steps, a hand pushed into the fringe of his long hair.

 

Louis watched him go with a frown. They’d spent fifteen minutes crying for help; as though their house-mates didn’t know to look for them in the laundry room. He sighed.

 

“Oh god what?” Louis turned to follow him into the basement.

 

“We’re trapped,” Harry mumbled, pinching his bottom lip between thumb and finger. “We’re fucking trapped and I—I need my medicine, I need-“

 

“Hey,” Louis hastened toward him to soothe a hand over his forearm. “It’s okay. You’re not having trouble breathing are you?”

 

“Yes,” Harry stared at him starkly, gasping in air. He broke away to circle the cold stone floor. “I can’t—it’s too-“

 

Louis looked around the room to search for clothes. They were both badly dressed for the cool temperature and it might help if Harry felt warm, at least. The washer which Niall had set had finished its run and Louis opened it to dig through the contents. He pulled out a hoodie and carried over to Harry’s wildly pacing form.

 

“Let’s sit on the couch for a sec,” he slipped an arm around Harry’s waist.

 

Harry sucked in fast air and wheezed a bit on the out-breath, eyes wild.

 

“C’mon, Harold,” he begged more softly. “Got a nice warm jumper for you…”

 

He guided Harry to the miserable couch and sat him down; tugging on the hoodie and going back to find socks. There was a chenille pair which Louis would tease Niall about later but for now, he slipped them onto Harry’s feet and cupped his knee gently.

 

“Are your legs cold, too?” He asked, standing to give up his own clothes if needed.

 

Harry shook his head, still gasping for air. Louis tried not to panic as his heart went into overdrive; fear prickling his skin.

 

If this really was one of the guy’s ideas of a joke then he’d be four friends lighter when they got home. If Harry had an asthma attack he’d never forgive them.

 

He soothed a hand over Harry’s back in gentle circles and nudged up close to him.

 

“It’s alright, love. We’ll be out of here in no time. The door’s probably just being silly and we’ll go back and it’ll have worked itself free, I reckon. And anyway…could be worse,” Louis murmured, brushing his nose against Harry’s ear. “Could be stuck in here with one of those shitheads, eh?”

 

Harry’s lips pulled into a reluctant smile and his breath finally caught; evening out a bit into longer strokes.

 

“See?” Louis whispered into his ear.

 

Harry nodded, tilting his face towards Louis’ a fraction, breaths much slower and only a tiny bit hitched.

 

Louis curled his arm around his waist and kissed his cheek, by his dimple when it appeared.

 

“I’m okay now.”

 

“Hm?” Louis kissed his temple.

 

Harry twisted in the seat to look at him; pressing a clumsy kiss to Louis’ lips.

 

“I’m ok.” He murmured deeply; voice husked. His hair rained down where it slipped from its hold behind his ear and Louis wanted to kiss him some more but he’d only just got his breath back.  So instead he said “I’ll try the door and shout to the guys one more time,” Louis suggested; getting up reluctantly.

 

//

 

The old TV worked, just about. A fuzzy picture was better than staring at four grey walls.

 

Louis had pulled his jumper out of the dryer when it had clicked to a stop and Harry was sat at the end of the couch while he lolled sideways on it; feet in the other man’s lap.

 

They’d shouted for help and barged the door again but it wasn’t giving way. Louis had made a make-shift toilet out of the mop bucket for them to pee into; propping it behind the washers for privacy.

 

There had been a surprising store of dried foods in the one of the cupboards- wafers and cans of coke. A few crisps and other snacks. It didn’t feel like they were getting out any time soon.

 

Harry pouted.

 

“There was a comet sighting tonight.”

 

Louis blinked at him.

 

“Oh?”

 

Harry looked at him, shunting his glasses up his nose. The hoodie was a bit tight on him; the sleeves coming up short on his forearms.

 

“Lovejoy,” Harry told him. “Discovered by an Australian amateur astronomer. Lucky guy,” Harry added with a wistful huff.

 

“There’s also a great party to be missed,” Louis mused.

 

“Lovejoy comes every 8,000 years,” Harry told him somberly. “It was a once in a life-time chance.”

 

“So was this weekend,” Louis replied. “We never usually get everyone together at the same time and-“

 

“It’s hardly the same thing,” Harry frowned.

 

Louis blinked at him.

 

“But there’s thousands of atmospheric phenomenons occurring,” Louis reasoned. “You can’t expect to see every single one of them.”

 

“And you can’t expect to get to every party,” Harry stood up abruptly, tossing Louis’ feet from his lap.

 

The way he talked, the emphasis on the ‘t’ made Louis want to pull him back down and underneath him. As it was; he didn’t appreciate being belittled.

 

“It’s just nice to spend some time with all my boys,” Louis defended. “You know _actual people_ , not planets,” he added pointedly.

 

Harry twisted from where he had been walking away toward the snack cupboard.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Louis felt something pierce his chest. Something like shame.

 

“Nothing, never mind.”

 

“No, I get it,” Harry walked back toward him with a furrowed brow, plush lips pressed together. “You’re just like _them_ ,” he pointed up the stairs. “You put up with me for five minutes and then I’m annoying you.”

 

“I never said you were annoying,” Louis argued. “I just said I was missing spending time with my friends at a wicked party. Why is that so wrong?”

 

“Because there’s a whole world out there, Lou,” Harry flung his arms out to illustrate his point. “Nature and physics and so much in between and all you care about is—beer!”

 

Louis stared.

 

“When did I mention beer?” He accused. “I just want to see my _friends_ , actually.”

 

“Oh right,” Harry rolled his eyes with a swallow; folding his thin arms. “That’s all you were looking forward to.”

 

Louis flicked his tongue hard over his bottom lip, gaze travelling over Harry’s temptingly tall, gangly body and wondering what it really felt like to be tangled with him; to be inside him, even. Deep and-did he squirm and whimper? Or was he a throaty moaner? Would he wrap his legs around Louis’ waist or did he like them bent up by his body?

 

“Fuck,” Louis whispered; snapping his gaze away from the bare expanse of Harry’s legs; away from the dark moss colour of his eyes and the pretty curled hair fluffed around his face.

 

“No, thanks,” Harry whispered bitterly and that broke Louis. He snapped.

 

He started off from his position opposite the taller man and wrapped his arms tight around him; backing him carefully up against the counter; earning some indignant cries and gasps until they came to a halt; Harry pressed into place with Louis’ hands splayed over his back; mid-spine and in the lower dip. Louis stared at him; pressing between his thighs to reach his lips; kissing him in the sweetest way possible in the circumstances.

 

It wouldn’t do to maul him but he fucking wanted to.

 

Harry responded with a whimper; thighs parting and arms folding him in keenly; lips pressing into Louis’ eagerly in return. He was so fucking easy. So beautiful and responsive. He was also a little shit.

 

“Tell me about the comet,” he sucked Harry’s lower lip, biting into it slightly.

 

Harry made a pained little sound in his throat; clutching Louis closer.

 

“What-what do you want to know?”

 

“Anything,” Louis rocked his hips against the apex of Harry’s thighs, dipping his forehead to Harry’s shoulder as his dick responded; Harry twitching softly in his shorts. “Tell me…”

 

“It was discovered on the fourteenth of August, two thousand a—ah-and fourteen,” Harry swallowed as Louis’ mouth moved to his jaw, biting his ear-lobe.

 

“It was discovered in the Puppis constellation at a magnitude of fif-oh,oh!”

 

“Fifteen?” Louis growled against his ear, rutting up for friction and groaning when he found it. His joggers and Harry’s shorts were barely any cover for the heat their bodies generated; thickened shafts brushing together when Louis looked down to align them.

 

“Fifteen,” Harry confirmed thickly, cupping Louis’ face to kiss him some more.

 

“More,” Louis tugged at the hem of his jumper, splaying his hand underneath it, firstly over his back then moving around his ribs; smiling when his hand smoothed over the taut muscles of his belly. “Weedy, huh?” he accused gently.

 

“It has a blue-green glow,” Harry managed to force out of his constricted throat, his own hands pulling at Louis’ top to signal wanting it off.

 

“Blue-green?” Louis pulled back to ask; lifting his arms to allow Harry to drag his clothes off; jumper and vest in one swoop. He swallowed; waiting for Harry’s eyes to go over him; waiting to see if he measured up.

 

“So perfect,” Harry mumbled, pulling him in; sliding a hand over Louis’ ass to squeeze at the flesh as they kissed once more.

 

“Why’s it blue-green?” Louis begged; sliding Harry’s hoodie and tee over his head and blinking at his chest reverently, afraid to touch. “Holy Jesus.”

 

Harry adjusted his glasses that had been knocked in the jumper-removal.

 

“What?” He asked, cheeks burning.

 

Louis placed his hands against the pale skin. Harry wasn’t bulky that was for certain, but his body was incredible. Broad shoulders; slim ribs and waist; nipples that perked in the cold air. Louis had to touch him, he had to-

 

Harry gasped and rocked his hips when Louis swiped a thumb over one of his tight nubs.

 

“Oh,” Louis smirked. “That’s nice, huh?”

 

His thumb trailed lower to a smaller brown peak.

 

“This an extra one?” He asked, brows lifting when Harry nodded.

 

“I have four,” he explained.

 

Louis cupped the back of his head and kissed him; pressing him harder into the counter as his hips ground into his thighs; breathy pants torn from his throat while Harry whined under his onslaught.

 

“Why is it blue-green?” Louis asked again.

 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open, orbs like galaxies themselves as Louis stared into them.

 

“What?” Harry asked, confused.

 

“Lovejoy,” Louis reminded him, slowing his hips to a gentle, firm thrust that made Harry’s breath catch for an entirely different reason than earlier.

 

“Lou—does it matter?” Harry beseeched, fingers reaching for his joggers band to stretch it away from his body. “Want to touch you…want to taste…”

 

Louis whispered a curse and swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“The only one who’s getting off right now is you,” Louis promised darkly, shaping his hand around the ridge pressing against the front of Harry’s shorts. Harry surged into the touch with a high-pitched gasp; lashes fluttering against his cheeks which burned with shame.

 

“S-sorry,” he whispered.

 

Louis shuffled as close as his stroking hand would allow, brushing Harry’s mane away from his face.

 

“Don’t ever be sorry, love,” he assured.

 

Harry peeked at him and angled his head for another kiss; their lips meeting seamlessly now they’d had a bit of practice. Harry grasped Louis’ wrist and shoved his hand down inside his shorts, wrapping Louis’ hand around himself.

 

“Want to please you too,” Harry promised breathily with dark eyes.

 

“Keep talking, Space-boy,” Louis asked, stroking slowly over Harry’s burning hot, bare skin.

 

“O-ohh,” Harry quivered with the new sensation, body shuddering.

 

Louis bit into his collar-bone sweetly.

 

“Th-The glow is fluorescent from the UV and optical light it picks up passing the sun,” Harry stammered, struggling to stay focused. “It reflects off the—off the...um-“

 

Harry thrust up into Louis’ hand while Louis squeezed a bit tighter; rutting against his hip for his own pleasure.

 

“Hm, Harry? What’s that?”

 

“F-fuck…”

 

“That good?”

 

“ _Organic molecules_ ,” Harry blurted; sucking a dirty kiss from Louis’ lips. “Water molecules…”

 

Louis thought he could recite the dictionary right now and he’d still get off on it but there was something erotically appealing about hearing Harry’s deep voice moving over the vowels and consonants slowly; as if he had forgotten how to speak just for the pure fact Louis’ hand was around him.

 

“It emits twenty-one different molecules including ethanol and-and glyceraldehyde…”

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Louis was so hard; rubbing harshly against Harry’s sharp hip-bone and working his hand quickly over his heat; desperate to make Harry break. There had to be something that got him to his peak; to the very pinnacle of his desire…

 

“Want to watch it,” Louis whispered, kissing over his jaw and tangling fingers into his hair. “Want to watch it with you and-“ Harry groaned, head falling back. “Watch it streak across the sky…want to see the blue and green just like our eyes, Harry, just like us…”

 

Streak. _Fuck_.

 

Harry was coming; fast breaths pulled from his lungs as his body spilled wet and sticky over Louis’ hand and both their torsos. His lips were obscene, wide open and swollen to drag in air as his eyes squeezed shut; curled lashes crunched against his skin.

 

“So fucking beautiful,” Louis buried his hand into his own shorts and tugged; gasping as his orgasm spilled in the same way; intense and heavy.

 

He looked into Harry’s slow, blinking eyes.

 

“Prettier than any fucking comet,” he whispered, cupping his cheek.

 

Harry leaned down to press a longing kiss into his lips.

 

//

 

 

“Are you fuckers boyfriends yet?”

 

The heavy iron door to the basement swung open with a whine; Niall standing at the helm.

 

Louis lifted his head from its resting place- apparently Harry’s chest. Harry stirred only when Louis did; big palm splayed over his back.

 

They’d gotten dressed again, trying to sleep when they realised they were probably going to be locked in all night.

 

“Niall, you shit,” Louis whispered, clearing the husk from his throat as he tried to will himself to leave the warmth of Harry’s cocooning embrace.

 

“What time is it?” Harry asked, sitting up slowly when louis crawled away.

 

“Ten to midnight,” Niall announced, a little drunk. “Thought you’d like to have a midnight kiss…”

 

Louis shook himself free of sleep and got up, charging for the stairs.

 

“Fuck!” Niall yelped on seeing his dark look; jumping away to let the door swing shut only this time, it wasn’t locked so Louis wedged himself into the gap between the door and the frame.

 

Harry trudged up the stairs with a fearful look at Louis, like Louis might have changed his mind about everything that had occurred in the laundry room.

 

Louis smiled and took his hand.

 

“We can still catch Lovejoy, right?” He asked.

 

Harry’s lips split into a big; cheesy grin.

 

“Yeah. We can,” he affirmed.

 

//

 

It was fucking freezing.

 

“It’s fucking freezing…” Louis whined as they trekked out towards the field which had taken them to the farm.

 

“It’s better from the middle of nowhere,” Harry told him.

 

Louis snuck a sip of the beer he’d slipped from the collection the boys had brought home for them.

 

Harry pulled him along by the hand; the sight of him in Louis’ warm denim jacket making the shorter boy smirk. He hated the pink furred thing he’d been landed with, but he’d wear it forever if it meant Harry wore his jacket.

 

Harry had their two matching fleece blankets tucked under his arm and he stopped in what appeared to be the middle of the field, a head-band torch wrapped around his head.

 

Louis tried not to giggle at that.

 

“Right, here will do,” Harry narrated, flapping out their blankets and laying the backpack down.

 

Louis had insisted they bring a thermos, the first aid kit and some sandwiches. He was starving.

 

“Lovely,” Louis sat cross-legged, reaching for the bag while Harry took one of the pairs of binoculars and used them to look up into the sky.

 

“Think we’ll see it okay from here,” he said softly, turning to sit beside Louis, his Wellington-booted legs sticking out; all thin and geeky.

 

Louis offered him a sandwich automatically and fished out two tin mugs to pour them each a drink.

 

He felt Harry cuddle into his side, slipping an arm through his to fold both of his own around it, his head laying against his shoulder. Louis couldn’t help his smile; or the shooting stars in his tummy.

 

“Okay, it’s cold,” Harry conceded.

 

Louis snorted, passing him a cup. Harry took it with the hand which wasn’t threaded under Louis’ arm and sniffed the liquid.

 

“Is this coffee?”

 

Louis smiled innocently.

 

“Thought we might need it to keep us awake…”

 

Harry sniffed it again.

 

“You put whiskey in it.”

 

“Keeps you warm,” he excused.

 

When Harry stared at him, Louis felt a guilty worming in his stomach.

 

“Sorry, Harold,” he swallowed. “I didn’t think you were _against_ alcohol, I just thought you weren’t drinking the other night…”

 

Harry blinked and a slow smile curved onto his lips, his lashes batting against his cheeks softly.

 

“I love an Irish coffee,” he said, flicking his eyes back to Louis with a dimpled smirk.

 

“Thought I’d triggered the hulk again then,” Louis teased of Harry’s outburst in the basement.

 

Harry settled his cheek against Louis’ shoulder once more.

 

“Thank you, Lou.”

 

Louis breathed out, resting his hand on Harry’s thigh.

 

“What for?”

 

“For being nice to me.”

 

Louis snorted.

 

“I should hope everyone’s nice to you.”

 

“For making New Year’s special,” Harry added shyly.

 

Louis ran his middle finger over the inseam of Harry’s loose-fit pale blue jeans.

 

“Just New Year’s?” Louis ventured; heart in his throat.

 

“W-well, you’ll want to—um…you’ll want to go back and just-“

 

Louis brushed his cheek against Harry’s beanie-covered hair. It was a Green Bay Packers knitted hat and Louis hadn’t asked him yet where he’d developed a love for the American team.

 

“Just what, love?” Louis asked, voice ultra soft, raspy with cold and whiskey.

 

Louis felt Harry swallow and moved his arm to cuddle him; slipping it around his waist. Harry twisted to peek at him with a furrowed brow and pouty lips.

 

“Won’t you want to, you know…not talk to me anymore?”

 

If there was any anger over Harry’s statement it was swiftly doused with the urge to cry. Louis twisted a bit more to place a tender kiss on Harry’s lips, then his cheek, finishing with one on his forehead. His eyes flicked over Harry’s face, keeping his green galaxies captive.

 

“I want to hear about the billions of stars in the sky,” Louis promised. “Think that might take us a while to get through, yeah?”

 

Harry reached up to cup his face; kissing him urgently.

 

“Yeah,” he mumbled against Louis’ lips.

 

Louis finished his sandwich when Harry pulled away to check the time; lifting his binoculars to view the sky. He elbowed Louis while he had a mouthful of ham sandwich cut into a dainty triangle.

 

“He’s here,” Harry breathed.

 

Louis picked up the second set of magnifying eye-wear and looked into the clear, star-filled sky.

 

“Where?” He sighed impatiently.

 

Harry guided his gaze in the right direction until Louis latched onto the tiny, tiny little streaming ball of gas. It looked white from where they were; no blue-green hue discernable, but it didn’t matter. It was magnificent. And it had gone midnight so all the fireworks had fizzled out and it left Louis, Harry and the comet.

 

“Holy fuck,” Louis awed.

 

He felt Harry nose his ear.

 

“Might actually get one if I’m lucky…”

 

“Naughty,” he laughed, winding their fingers together as they went back to watching the comet burn through the solar system.

 

 

//

 

Harry liked being close.

 

He liked staring into Louis’ eyes as he sank into him; Louis watching his pupils enlarge with the pleasure he felt, watching his glasses steam up. It gave Louis a little burst of confidence; it fluttered in his stomach and twisted into his gut all dark and sweet. _He_ was the one who made Harry’s breath stutter. _He_ was the one who pulled throaty sounds from deep within him.

 

He was the one, swathed tightly inside him while Harry clenched around him delicately; grasping the sheets in his fisted hands to stop himself coming right away.

 

Louis huffed out a happy, breathy laugh. The first few times they had done this, Harry had come amazingly fast; shamed blushes staining his cheeks as he begged Louis to carry on to his own peak. Louis had still fucked him; slow and sweet. He’d kissed him deeply and Harry trusted him now. He knew that with Louis, he didn’t have to feel embarrassed.

 

“Almost,” Louis teased him as Harry blinked open his screwed-shut eyes; thighs pressing into Louis’ sides.

 

Louis had discovered that too, that he liked to wrap his legs around him, rather than have them bent up beside him. Everything about Harry was almost symbiotic; a clingy possessiveness that Louis was already in love with.

 

“I’m learning,” Harry told him as Louis shifted them a bit; flicking his hips a little harder. “Oh,” Harry gulped, arching his hips into it.

 

“Going to tell me about some stars?” Louis smiled, cupping a hand around Harry’s arm to stroke down it, leaning in to kiss his collar-bones.

 

“N-no,” Harry sucked in a breath, hands lifting off the sheet to squeeze Louis’ ass.

 

Louis thrusted into him; harder still.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered against Harry’s cheek.

 

“Think we are,” he whispered back.

 

Louis groaned at how deep he was; at how good it felt. At how perfect Harry was.

 

It had been a concern whether they would make it beyond that night; the night they fell in love, really. Among the stars that Harry loved so much. Louis hadn’t forgiven Niall for locking them in the basement for a long time after, and only when Harry had pouted and begged him to, did he relent his stubborn silence.

 

He hadn’t told Harry how he felt, though and there they were, one year later, celebrating the strike of midnight with their own fireworks.

 

He looked into Harry’s green galaxies as he circled his hips.

 

“I love you.”

 

Harry’s lips fell open, his lungs filled quickly with his in-taken breath.

 

“Lou,” he whined; hips arching to take Louis deeper inside; his body shuddering with the tell-tale signal of his pleasure.

 

He released heavily; shocked breaths catching in his lungs.

 

Louis paused inside him as Harry clutched at him gently with fluttering muscles. He combed his fingers gently through his hair.

 

“I’m not _that_ good,” he murmured teasingly into Harry’s ear to make him smile.

 

Harry moaned and squirmed, tightening his thighs around Louis’ hips.

 

“Don’t move,” he begged.

 

Louis kissed him; cupped his face and worshipped him with his mouth. Harry was his universe and he still had so much to learn about him.

 

He pulled away.

 

“I love you, too,” Harry told him and it felt like all the stars had fallen down and exploded around them.

 

Louis couldn’t help his blinding grin as he thumbed over Harry’s cheek.

 

“Always so beautiful.”

 

Harry arched his back.

 

“Come on, Lou,” he tempted him softly, his voice deep with his orgasm. “Sprinkle those stars inside me…”

 

Louis huffed out another laugh, kissing him quiet until he too, met heaven. A heaven where blue and green streaked across the sky.


End file.
